Generally, a drone is an unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) either remotely controlled by a user or is autonomously flown. Drones are known to perform various functions both in military and civilian applications. In particular, a drone can carry a payload, capture images or videos, collected data, and survey the environment. There are drones that are considered fixed-wing drones which generally have longer flight time and faster flight speed. There are also drones that are considered vertical takeoff and landing (VTOL) multicopter drones which generally have slower flight speed when compared to fixed-wing drones.
A VTOL multicopter drone of the related art consists of a body and a number propellers each driven by a motor. The number of propellers are typically even numbers such as four, six, or eight. These motors are supported on radially-extending support arms. VTOL multicopter drones have multiple propellers each having a plane of rotation that is generally parallel to the ground, thereby allowing the VTOL drone to vertically takeoff and land.
A fixed-wing drone of the related art typically has a fuselage, a pair of wings, a pair of horizontal stabilizers. Traditional fixed-wing drones takeoff and land using a runway. Fixed-wing drones, however, are also known to have some propellers each having a plane of rotation that is generally parallel to the ground, thereby allowing the fixed-wing drone to vertically takeoff and land similar to a VTOL multicopter drone.
Whether it is a VTOL multicopter drone or a fixed-wing drone with vertical takeoff and landing capabilities, the propellers in these drones are driven by a motor. Each motor is configured to drive one propeller. Each motor is encased in a motor housing.
Recently, VTOL multicopter drones designed for civilian application equipped with four, six, or eight propellers are popularly used. In these drones, the motor that drives each propeller is located directly underneath each propeller within a noticeable motor housing.
There is a continuing need for new ways to design the aerodynamics of VTOL multicopter drones and fixed-wing drones.
All referenced patents, applications and literatures are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Furthermore, where a definition or use of a term in a reference, which is incorporated by reference herein, is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply. The disclosed embodiments may seek to satisfy one or more of the above-mentioned desires. Although the present embodiments may obviate one or more of the above-mentioned desires, it should be understood that some aspects of the embodiments might not necessarily obviate them.